Little Moments
by Soldier of the Rails
Summary: A very random collection of Harumichi one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Michiru couldn't wait to feel the hot water running down her skin, soothing her aching muscles, and most importantly, washing the dirt from the battle off her skin, but as she returned to the bathroom with her clean pajamas draped over her shoulders, she heard the sound of the shower already running. "Haruka…" She said between gritted teeth, as she turned the door knob. She marched right up to the shower. "Haruka Tenoh," she began, "you know very well I was about to take a shower myself. You get out of there this instant!" Haruka laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"If you're not out by the time I count to three, I'm going in there."

"You'd never do it," Haruka said as she poured an unnecessary amount of conditioner into her palm.

"One," Michiru began. but was completely ignored. She untied the front of her bathrobe."Two," she continued. Still no sign the Haruka intended to do as she was told. Michiru let her robe fall to the floor. "Three," she said finally, only to be once again ignored. She moved the curtain aside and stepped into the shower. Haruka let out a shriek as she covered herself with the curtain.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking a shower," Michiru said casually. "Can you pass the shampoo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru leaned against the fridge, watching her lover with a look that was between one of astonishment and annoyance. Just months ago Haruka had seemed afraid to eat anything in front of her. She'd insist she was not hungry until the growling of her stomach gave her away. Michiru would giggle and pull her towards the kitchen or the nearest restaurant if they happened to be out. Even then, she'd sit quietly, and self-consciously nibble on her food, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

But now, she stood at the kitchen counter, stuffing more food into her mouth than she could chew. She hadn't even bothered to take the container out of the bag. _'Chinese fast food restaurants sure are generous with their portions…' _Michiru observed, glancing at the container, before going back to staring at her lover, who suddenly became aware she was being watched. She blushed.

"What? I'm hungry…" Michiru giggled in response.

"I haven't said anything, Haruka. I am just supervising. I wouldn't want you to choke." Haruka's eyes narrowed, but Michiru only giggled again before leaving her alone to scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

She yawned, hardly aware of the annoyed looks she was getting from the other students for walking too slowly in the crowded hall. She was relieved school was over, but just getting to her car seemed nearly impossible. A few people bumped into her, but she was so tired it didn't bother her at all. The books in her arms felt heavy. Her eyes closed for just a second, her grip on the books loosened, and they fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes shot open, but someone attempting to get past her made her lose her balance. She would have fallen, had Michiru not grabbed her arm. "Thanks, Michi," She mumbled with a tired smile. Michiru shook her head, deciding to ignore the hated nickname for once, and bent down to help Haruka gather her books.

"I really hope you don't plan on staying up all night to play video games again."

"I couldn't sleep…"

"So instead you decide to sleep in the hallway, while walking?"

"Okay, okay…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Michiru giggled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn't trust her girlfriend was alert enough not to fall down the stairs or at the very least get hit by a door being flung open.

"Should we get some coffee, Love?"

"And a donut too?"

"Yes, and a donut too."

"A chocolate donut? With sprinkles?" Michiru sighed.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I will try my best to make these longer! Also, if you have any requests for me, tell me in your review or send me a message, and if I feel comfortable with that request, I will write it:)**

"There," she said, smiling in satisfaction at her reflection. She glanced down at her watch. It was getting late, and she could still hear Haruka opening and closing drawers in her room.

"Hey, Michiru!" Haruka called, much louder than necessary, "have you seen my uniform?" Michiru sighed. Why was she looking for her uniform five minutes before they had to be out the door?

"In the dryer."

"I always put the clothes away when it's my turn!" Haruka playfully shouted as she walked past Michiru's door. Michiru chuckled and glanced one more time into the mirror before walking out into the hallway.

"Dumping the clothes on the beds doesn't quite count as putting them away, Haruka." She let out another sigh as she approached the laundry room, "We're going to be late you know." She stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. There was Haruka, rummaging through the dryer, in nothing but a sports bra and underwear, necktie hanging loosely around her shoulders. So beautiful… So perfect… "H-Haruka what are you doing here, like this?"

Haruka stood, uniform in hand, and turned to Michiru, who gasped. Her gaze traveled from Haruka's chest to her long, and slender legs. "Like what?" Haruka questioned, with the most innocent expression she could manage. Michiru looked up at her, cheeks flushed. Haruka raised an eyebrow as if it were completely normal for her to walk around nearly naked in the apartment.

"Why didn't you at least put a robe on?"

Haruka smirked, as she began to get dressed, taking her time with each pant leg and sleeve. "It seemed like a waste of time. It's late, as you pointed out." "Besides, I'm a girl, you're a girl. What's the big deal? You see girls change every day in the locker room." She proceeded to button her shirt and tuck it into her pants.

"That is different…"

"Oh? How so?" She asked, now in the process of tying her tie. She glanced at Michiru, whose cheeks turned slightly redder. Haruka was was proud. Very proud. Not everyone could embarrass Michiru Kaioh.

"I-I…" Michiru stuttered. "It's late!" she suddenly exclaimed, and ran out the door. Haruka grinned ear to ear as she followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**prompt form otpprompts on Tumblr.**

Haruka was really beginning to regret her decision to wear a thin sweater instead of a jacket. It had been cold as they walked to the coffee shop, and though it wasn't as bad once they were inside, Haruka and Michiru could tell it'd be a lot colder on their way back. The wind had really picked up and Haruka could see leaves, a couple of new paper pages, and a plastic bag being blow away on the sidewalk. She really didn't want to imagine what it'd feel like to be outside in that moment. She looked over at Michiru, who had been a bit more sensible with her clothing choices, and was wearing a sweater and two jackets.

"Hey, Michiru…"

"What?" Michiru asked, eyes glue to her book.

"Can I borrow one of your jackets?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to be cold?"

"It's not that cold, Michiru…" Haruka said. "You don't need two jackets." She was right. It was starting to feel a little too warm, but she was too amused to give in so easily.

"It's not my fault you decided not to listen to me, Haruka. I told you to bring something thicker than that sweater, but you just had to prove how tough you were."

"I'm sorry," said the blond girl. She knew she couldn't lose her patience over Michiru's comment. She'd have to suffer the whole walk home if she did, and as she listened to the wind howling outside, she decided she really didn't want that. Michiru giggled.

"Do you really want to wear a red jacket?"

"I'd wear a pink jacket right now, I'm freezing…" she whined. "Please Michiru…" She placed her head on Michiru's shoulder, and gave her the best puppy face she could manage. Michiru finally tore her eyes away from her book to look at her.

"That really doesn't suit you." Haruka glared at her a little and sat up with her arms crossed. "Look, if you buy me another cup of hot chocolate, and give me a kiss, then maybe I'll let you borrow a jacket." Haruka stared, obviously annoyed, but Michiru only smiled back. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" She muttered. "But I'm half frozen over here…I hope I can make it to the counter before I freeze completely." Michiru watched her as she hugged her sides while she stood in line.

"Here," Haruka said, wishing she didn't have to put the cup down. Its warmth felt so nice in her cold hands.

"And my kiss?" Haruka rolled her eyes, but leaned in to kiss Michiru.

"Michiru…"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your jacket now, please?" Michiru looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"I don't think so." Haruka stared in disbelief, then her expression turned into one of hurt."

"You're mean…" She said, and stood up to leave, but Michiru laughed and pulled her back into the chair.

"You're so dramatic…I was only kidding." She took off her jacket and held it out for Haruka, but Haruka's arms were crossed in front of her and she refused to look at the jacket or Michiru.

"I don't want it anymore. I'd rather freeze."

"Come on, Love. I'm sorry… Don't be mad at me…" Michiru said, somewhat amused, but she was starting to feel bad. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sure."

"What if I buy you coffee?" Haruka turned to Michiru.

"Add a chocolate muffin, and maybe, just maybe I'll consider forgiving you," she said trying, to keep a straight face, but the two ended up laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. I've deleted some chapters I didn't like, but I have a couple of short stories for you! I know I promised I'd make these longer, but I took a break from writing to focus on my art and now I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm finding it a little hard.**

**1\. I just started playing the sims 4 and of course made a sim for each of the outers and I've gotten some cute ideas from them, and here is one of them!**

It had seemed like a good idea to her still half-asleep self just a minute before, to just toss the bottle of olive oil into the air. She had quick reflexes, she'd catch it. Except, she was a second too late and the bottle hit the burner and shattered. "CRAP!" Haruka hissed, as she quickly turned the stove off. Now she was fully awake. Half of the stove was covered in oil. And it had splattered on the countertop, the backsplash, the floor and on her.

"Haruka?" Michiru called from the bathroom. She couldn't hear the water running anymore. Michiru was done with her shower and she was going to come into the kitchen any minute and see the mess. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Haruka shouted, and grabbed nearly half the roll of paper towels to wipe up the oil, but there was too much of it and she could her Michiru's footsteps in the dinning room.

"What did you break this ti…" Michiru's voice trailed off as she stopped just past the door way. She saw the broken glass on the stove, and instantly knew what had broken. Haruka who was on her hands and knees, frantically wiping the floor, froze when she was her. Michiru sighed. "Haruka… Can't I leave you alone for just a few minutes… Do you have any idea how dangerous oil can be near fire?"

"I know, I know…" Haruka muttered, and continued wiping the floor. "It just slipped out of my hand."

"Are you sure about that?" Because that bottle was very thick. If it had fallen just a few inches it might have cracked,but it would not have broken like that." She gestured to the broken glass. "You were playing with it again, weren't you?" She didn't need any verbal confirmation from Haruka, the embarrassed look said it all. Michiru shook her head. "I'll go get some rags. You'll only spread it around that way."

**2\. Based a post from otpblr on tumblr**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michiru asked her girlfriend as she climbed into bed, but Haruka shook her head.

"I just wanna cuddle," she mumbled and Michiru was more than happy to oblige. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as Haruka moved closer and wrapped her arm around her. It seemed almost too good to be true. Her parents were out of town and there was a beautiful girl lying next to her on her bed, in nothing but one of her shirts and underwear. Michiru's felt her face grow hot. She kissed the top of Haruka's head, thankful their position didn't allow Haruka to see her face without moving.

"We could do more than cuddle, if you want…" Michiru said and for once in a very long time, she felt so unsure. Haruka stiffened against her and Michiru wasn't sure how much time passed by in silence. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_she thought, _maybe it's too soon…_ Before she could apologize, Haruka finally spoke.

"You mean, like kissing?" Michiru hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath, and exhaled. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Yeah sure, like kissing."


	7. Chapter 7

"The movie's about to start!" Cried, little Hotaru, pulling Setsuna towards the door. Michiru would have preferred to stay home with her girlfriend, but Haruka was the only one who genuinely enjoyed watching movies for children, so of course Michiru hadn't been able to convince her to stay behind. And what was Michiru supposed to do at home all alone? So here she was, already bored out of her mind and they had just entered the theater. "Can we sit in the front?" Hotaru asked excitedly. Setsuna smiled down at her.

"Of course." Michiru heard Haruka groan beside her. She was as excited about being surrounded by a bunch of excitable kids and their parents, as she was herself.

"We'll stay here in the back," Michiru said and Setsuna immediately narrowed her eyes at her. Michiru and Setsuna were the best of friends. Michiru was very mature, and they had similar tastes in many things. Whether it was movies, books, or technology, they never ran out of interesting things to chat about. But if there was one thing Setsuna didn't trust Michiru with, was keeping her hands off Haruka when it wasn't appropriate.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, "we'll wait for you by the door when the movie is over." Setsuna shook her head. Unlike Michiru, Haruka was like an overgrown child, who loved constant attention, and knew exactly how to get on her nerves when she grew bored. Of course Haruka had her moments, and she could have a pleasant time with her too. But she could be so innocent sometimes… She never seemed to realize when Michiru had ulterior motives.

"Fine," she Muttered, and she and Hotaru headed for the seats in the very front, while Haruka and Michiru sat in a corner in the back. A few minutes into the movie, Haruka had her eyes glued to the screen while she happily ate her Red Vines. Michiru on the other hand, was busy watching and admiring _her _as much as the dim light allowed._ 'She looks so pretty in her little denim dress,'_ She thought. She leaned toward Haruka's seat, casually placing a hand on her thigh and kept it there.

Haruka glanced at her girlfriend's hand, then at her girlfriend, but Michiru's was looking at the screen, almost seeming interested in the movie, so she ignored it. But then, just when she had nearly forgotten about it, she felt Michiru's hand slowly creep up and under her dress. Immediately she slapped her girlfriend's hand away, without taking her eyes off the screen. Michiru pouted and rubbed her hand, though it really had been nothing more than a tap. "Not now Michiru… There's kids here."

"Not near our seats…"

"Michiru…no."


End file.
